Corruption
by LittleJayman
Summary: Adalaide, the Dragonborn thinks that investigating Aventus Aretino's house will be a typical day. But when she ends up making mistakes and finding dark desires within herself, will she be able to beat them, or succumb to darkness?
1. Mistaken Identity

A/N: Got an iPad keyboard so now I can write fanfics a whole lot easier. This is my first Elder Scrolls fanfiction so go a little easy on me. Some background information just because. Her name is Adalaide, she was a vampire for about ten years in a secluded lair before she started the main questline (that's my backstory for her along with some mods to help with that... Live a New Life) so yeah. She went to the College and became the Archmage but handed the role over to Tolfdir after realizing she wasn't good enough. That's my backstory, all you need to know. Also main quest isn't completed yet, she hasn't gone to get the horn yet, she told them it would take awhile. Now enjoy.

I lean back in my chair praying to every one of the Eight Divines that I figure how the paralytic ingredient to my poison. Oh no matter what I don't count Talos as an Aedra, because of the fact that he's a Nord. I don't specifically have a problem with Nords but most are racist. I know that maybe I shouldn't jump to conclusions, but the Nords have ruined Talos for me. Anyway, about my potion, I want to make it so it ends up pausing every single thing in the body, but that's for the expert. I'm just trying to make something the paralyses the opponent. But that's my goal. There isn't any decent alchemist in all of Skyrim. Honestly. Everyone here thinks they're the best just because they brew up a little curative tonics and charge 300 septims for it. When I try to sell mine they just say it's worth about 93. I understand they want to make a profit... but honestly. Most of them, their only good potion is an invisibility, but I make better ones, since I find better ingredients. But whatever. I need a real trainer. I get up, abandoning my alchemy books on the table on top of the other books that were in here when I got the place. I haven't even opened them or moved them onto the bookshelf. I go into the foyer and sit down in front of the fire. It's warm. I sit there, just relaxing, until Lydia comes down.

"My thane, I have some news, there's some... reports of... incidents in Windhelm." she sternly stats.

"Lydia, you can call me Adalaide, I really hate formalities. You more of a friend then a housecarl."

She nods, though this has happened before, "Of course A-A-Adalaide. Adalaide." she stammers, as if it hurts to say the name. I've asked her about ten times, but she reverts back to her "my Thane," thing after a week.

"Well news?" I ask. Lydia likes to tell me local rumors or big rumors. It's nice to know, since I enjoy checking them out.

"A boy in Windhelm ran away from Honorhall Orphanage, went back to his family's old house and apparently is doing the Black Sacrament. He has no idea what he's doing." she explains.

"Who is the contracted kill. I'd assume it would be against the person who killed his parents if they didn't die of natural causes."

"No, from everything I heard his father isn't around, and his mother died of an illness." Lydia claims.

"Well, we shouldn't jump to any conclusions. Whether or not that's true, kids can be unpredictable. I remember when I was a kid... when I was about eleven I used to run away from home for a few days when things got rough. It wasn't good." I murmer.

"Well, my tha - Adalaide, would you like to investigate?" she inquires so formally.

"Sure, Lyd. I think we should be prepared. Can you grab my satchel of ingredients from my lab. I think we might need a vial or two in case this thing goes violent. Grab any weapons or armor you'll need and potions from the chest. I have everything I need. I'll meet you by the carriage."

I attempt to make small talk with the carriage driver. I had been sitting for about ten minutes until I see Lydia running around holding a sword and a warhammer, holding my satchel. She climbs in and I sling the satchel over my shoulder.

"Let's go. To Windhelm, remember." I ordered through gritted teeth. He was sort of mean earlier, demanding that I pay more if I have to wait any longer for Lydia.

Once we arrive we go into the walls.

"This is a beautiful city. If only the snow didn't mar the stone and amazing buildings." Lydia exclaims.

"Trust me, Lydia, this isn't the most beautiful place in the world. I like Markarth and Solitude." I whisper, knowing the word Solitude will have the townspeople running at me with pitchforks.

"Okay, we have to look for the Aretino residence. The boys name is Aventus." Lydia points out.

"Okay, got it. Now, let's ask someone."

I spy a priest. I tap her on the shoulder.

"Yes, how may I guide you in the path of Talos." she grins, obviously hoping for a sermon.

I shake my head, "No, I was wondering where the house is where the boy is trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood. I don't want to go near it."

She explains a long amount of directions, and Lydia seems to understand. "Thank you for you time. Talos guide you." I say. Once I turn around I roll my eyes.

"Can you ever just swallow your religious pain?" Lydia says taking the lead.

"No, I just can't stand Nords. Especially their racism towards the Argonians, Khajiit, the Altmers and the Dunmers. Talos probably wasn't that bad, but the Nords have made me have a strong dislike of Talos." I explain to her.

"I'm a Nord, in case you haven't realized. You know, only some Nords are racist. What if Breton's didn't like any race but their own, but you weren't like that, how would you feel."

"Lyd, I'm not talking about that. You're like my best friend here in Skyrim. I haven't really found any other person here that really is nice that would accompany me here." I admit.

"Oh, but that's just because I was assigned to you." she giggles.

Lydia stops in her tracks.

"Is this it."

"Yeah."

The door looks so normal. I walk over and attempt to open it, but it's locked. Right when I'm about to bend down, Lydia walks over, sticks in the shiv and a lockpick and easily turns it open. She opens the door and looks at me.

"After you." she grins.

"So full of yourself." I laugh, walking upstairs. I put a finger to my lips to make sure Lydia doesn't come in stomping. We run up to the main room of the house and I hear the Aretino boy.

"Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send you child..."

We walk into his room where there is a horror of a scene.

A skeleton, human flesh, a heart, surrounded by candles. A nightshade leaf lays on a book, while Aventus repeatedly stabs the arm bone while speaking the chant.

"Aventus?" I ask. He jumps.

"It worked! I knew you'd come, I just knew it! I did the Black Sacrament, over and over. With the body and the... the things. And then you came! An assassin from the Dark Brotherhood." he literally screams with joy.

"I'm sorry, boy, but I'm not who you think I am." I kindly respond.

"Of course you are! I prayed, and you came, and now you'll accept my contract."

I remain silent, completely confused about this whole thing.

"My mother, she... she died. I... I'm all alone now. So they sent me to that terrible orphanage in Riften. Honorhall. THe headmistress is an evil, cruel woman. They call her Grelod the Kind. But she's not kind. She's terrible. To all of us. So I ran away, and came home. And performed the Black Sacrament. Now you're here! And you can kill Grelod the Kind." he yells.

"Are you sure about this, Aventus killing someone won't make you happy. One day you'll feel guilty and regret everything!"

"She locks us in this closet with nothing but straw when ask her for anything. Won't let us get adopted. She won't let us do anything. You're supposed to be an assassin-"

"I'm not-"

"You are! Now go! Go kill her now!" he yells, showing us to the door.

We complied and went outside.

"He won't believe me!" I sigh.

"Look, I know you won't kill her, but if she's locking children in a closet, maybe we should tell the Jarl." Lydia explains.

"Laila Law-Giver won't do anything. She'll say it's not true. Grelod the Kind obviously has some sort of influence there or something like that."

"We could attempt to get her fired, or make sure she never goes there again. We could bribe her."

"We'll see. We should head to Riften tomorrow. I got money for two rooms. Let's get to Candlehearth Hall and sleep on it."

A/N: Thanks to usep, the best Elder Scrolls website. It tells you everything, and it really comes in handy for those names you forget, those important lines. Most dialogue between Aventus and Adalaide was pulled straight from the game, it's on usep. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. This is sort of like a Dark Brotherhood story, but more personalized.


	2. Families and Feuds

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed last chapter. Hopefully this one is more interesting.

Once we get to Riften I go directly to Honorhall. Grelod is lecturing the kids. I just stand where no one can see so she doesn't stop.

"Those who shirk their responsibilities will get an extra beating. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Grelod," the kids chant sarcastically, "thank you for you kindness."

"And no more talk of adoptions, I've heard enough from you rotton kids. No one wants you. I don't want you, your parents didn't want too... now do what you're told." she yells at them.

"Thank you for your kindness."

"Oh, Runa. Since you went outside yesterday without permission, you will be in the closet. Come here." she yells.

"Wait, she asked me."

"Constance, you have no authority to do that. You are only a housekeeper. Do your job. Runa is nothing but a dirty pickpocket. There are seven septims missing from my purse. She deserves two days!"

"NO! GRELOD!" screams who I assume to Runa.

"Don't! Grelod, don't put her in there."

"Would you like to be locked in there with her? Nope? Then go away." she yells at Constance. Then I know what I have to do.

"Lyd, there's no way she's going to get fired. She's running this place on fear. She'll stop and say the kids are lying if anyone else comes in. I think I have to fulfill the contract."

"Adalaide, I must say you are right. Make it quick. Don't torture her. She's still human." Lydia explains.

"Don't worry, I won't." I assure her.

I make myself invisible, and slip in as Grelod closes the door to her room. She sits at her desk, reading a book which I believe is the Pig Children. I stand on her dresser. My spell fades as I bind a bow and quiver to my hand. I reach back for an arrow. If she turns around she's going to have a heart attack. I pull the string back with my arrow, making sure it's a headshot. I quickly release, and the arrow slips right in, making a slight squish sound. It feels good.

Good?

I quickly get rid of my bow and arrows, turn invisible, and walk out. The kids comes in, along with Constance.

"AH!" she screams, running out.

"Grelod's dead! Aventus did it!" one yells.

"Aventus really summoned the Dark Brotherhood! Kill one person and you can solve so many problems!" yells the one I recognize as Runa.

I carefully walk out, noticing Lydia is gone. Probably went outside so she wasn't a suspect. I go outside and there she in, with a slight frown on her face.

"Is it done?"

"I think." I say sighing heavily.

"We should tell poor Aretino."

Once we finally pay for yet another carriage ride and get into his house, we go inside.

"I heard all about it! Nice job! Take this as payment ma'am. Thank you so much."

"Okay then."

I take the plate. Probably worth about 100, maybe less. Obviously doesn't know the true price of an assassin, good thing it's just me. A true Dark Brotherhood assassin would kill him.

Eventually Lydia and I go to Candlehearth Hall again and rent a room. Before going Lydia hands me a nightgown and robe. Once I get inside I change and leave my clothes with Lydia. I have a habit of forgetting things. I put on my silk nightgown and put the robe over it so I won't be cold, since this place's blankets are not really... comfortable. The robe isn't exactly thick as with most nightgowns so it probably won't help much, but every little bit works. I lay down looking up, wondering what will happen tomorrow. Maybe we'll go to Whiterun, see Tolfdir. Suddenly someone pounds on my door. I open it, and it's a Courier.

"Sorry, miss, but someone urgently needed this delivered. Here you go." he hands me a sealed letter.

It's a giant handprint, along with two words.

We know.

I wake up, and feel a bit disoriented. I see a wooden cabin, and everything comes into focus. I see a woman sitting up on a bookshelf.

"Hello. You should be feeling better. Now, you killed Grelod the Kind. Don't get me wrong. It was a nice kill. Easy too. But doing that, you stole a contract from the Dark Brotherhood." she calmly states.

"You want the plate? Lydia, my housecarl has it! Where's Lydia?"

"Do not worry, we only took you. Now, you must repay your debt. Someone in this room has a contract on them. Someone wants them dead. Figure out who it is and you can leave." she says.

"Oh..."

I have no idea what to do. I pull the robe that has fallen to my elbows back up to my shoulders, and look at the three captives moaning behind me. A Khajiit, a man, and a woman. I don't want to talk to them, I just want to get this over with. But a part in me wants to do this. I can't explain it. I bind a bow, pull an arrow out, and send an arrow in the Khajiit's head. Then the woman's. Then the man's. I laugh at their pathetic screams.

Pathetic? Screams? Laughter?

I turn around to face the assassin.

"WONDERFUL!" she screams, "You were told yo kill one and you didn't leave it to chance. You just killed all three. I'm Astrid, the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. We're the only groups left of the Dark Brotherhood, and perhaps we are the last ones. We need more members. I think you'll make a fine addition to the family. Go to Falkreath and follow the road down. When you find the door with the skull and hand on it, 'Silence, my brother.' and go inside," she says jumping down, "see you there." she says with a wink.

I ride to Falkreath, not even minding that I'm in a nightgown. The man who drives me there looks at my legs as I get off the carriage, and I turn around. I make sure no one is looking and conjure a bolt of lightning in my right hand and throw it forward. The bolt shoots right into his heart. His body convulses and falls off the carriage, until he finally goes limp, his eyes still focused on my legs. In life and death...

I try to shirk the... guilt... why did I do that? I shouldn't. I'm a hero. I'm needed to save the world. Why do I feel the way I feel. Why do I feel guilty about having no guilt, but no guilt about doing the deed. I have no care where Lydia is now at all. I just want to reach the door. Once I go down I find a place with a pond and sit by it. I cup my hands and splash water on my face. Suddenly I hear a grim question.

"What... is the music of life?" a raspy voice says. I turn around to face this voice. There is the door with the hand above a skull. I nearly scream, but walk toward it. I place my plams on the door. It's cold to the touch. I move my hands, trying to find a latch or a knob or a place to push.

"What... is the music of life?" it asks again.

"Silence? My brother?" I stumble hesitantly. The door opens up and I slip inside, careful not to disturb anyone.

I walk down the stairs, hearing conversations. I go downstairs and see a little foyer room, if you can call a little cave with bookshelves and doors capable of having a foyer. I see a door next to a table. The table has a map with knives protruding. There are a few bookshelves, and archway that leads downstairs. A blond is leaning against the archway, looking to her left downstairs, then back at me.

"So you've made it. Great job." she says with a devious smile on her face.

"So now what?"

"This isn't a formal organization. Once you're in here you're family. Go introduce yourself. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you." she laughs.

"Okay then."

"Well now, speak to Nazir, he's the redguard who dresses like most of the Hammerfell warriors. He'll give you a few secondary contracts."

"Where do these contracts come from?" I ask.

"So innocent. If you must know the original Dark Brotherhood was derived from the Morag Tong, a legally sanctioned group that killed in the name of Mephala. Eventually a splinter broke off, called itself the Dark Brotherhood and worshipped Sithis. Sithis is the Dread Lord. He's the void. In some things I have read it says he created the Daedra. The contracts come from the Night Mother, a woman devoted to Sithis who killed five children in his name. Now she's sort of worshipped by us. The contracts are made by praying to the Night Mother, who's now dead. She gets hauled around by a Keeper who preserves the body. Anyway so the corpse relays the information to someone called the Listener, the one the Night Mother chooses. But there hasn't been a Listener in awhile so we just hear it out of rumors. Secondary contracts are contracts we get from people who just want someone killed. Nazir seems to get them out of nowhere. Then there's people who we hear about people preforming the Black Sacrament. We send someone directly to them and then they do the job."

"Thanks for the history lesson." I bow to her, then begin to go downstairs.

"One more thing, here's some armor. Don't want you prancing around in your underwear." she says handing me a light armor. Black and red.

"Not really my type. I'm more into magic."

"Here you go," she says picking up some robes off of a table. She places them in my arms, "Now go meet your family."

I quickly walk toward the back of the room after Astrid goes into her bedroom to change. I look in the mirror in the back. My hair is pulled into a ponytail using an iron band. Hair loosely lays over my shoulder. I pull it out and stuff it in my pockets letting my brown hair fall straight buy wavy. I go downstairs, seeing about four people gathered around a little girl. They're laughing. I run over, looking toward the little girl.

"What is she doing here?" I ask.

"Help me! The Dark Brotherhood killed my mama and papa, and are holding me captive! Please! Please help me!" she screams.

"Why? Is she a contract?" I ask.

"Excuse, let me introduce myself. I'm Gabriella," a Dunmer replies, "This is Festus," an old Nord I believe, "Veezara," an Argonian, "and this is Arnbjorn. He's a werewolf."

"Why are you holding her captive." I demand and answer this time with the tone of my voice.

"Just give it up Babette, she's getting angry." says Arnbjorn laughing.

"Rather convincing, don't you think?" the little girl's voice going from scared to creepy, but then goes to a more friendly tone as she says, "In truth, I'm no more a little girl than you are. Getting bit by a vampire when you're ten will do that to a girl. I make potions and things. I'm an alchemist. After three hundred years you get very, very, experienced."

Everyone looks to each other and walks away. Arnbjorn walks to an anvil, Veezara sits cross-legged on the floor. Gabriella walks to the left of a stone wall, while Festus walks to the right. Both lead up to another room I think. Babette is the only one still focused on me.

"Nice to meet you Babette." I say, reaching out to shake her hand.

"That isn't needed, we're family now. You're going to love it here. I know I do. Are you an alchemist? You dress like a mage. Most mages are alchemists unless they're healers." she begins with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I'm decent, I guess. Better than most of the shopkeepers. I guess." I stammer.

"Great! Come with me! We have an alchembic up there!" she says pointing to this rock that inclines up to the room.

"Okay." I say following her. She leads me upstairs into a room with an area to enchant at, and a table with an alembic. Suddenly I look to my left and register the fact there's a giant frostbite spider in the middle of the room.

"That Gabriella's. Nice pet. Doesn't bark or anything. If anyone unwanted comes in we just feed them to her. Her name is Lis. She doesn't bite, unless she knows you're not supposed to be here. I don't know how she knows but she does."

But as we go to the alembic something taps me on the shoulder.

"You. Are you Adalaide?" two people ask in unison. They look like their armor was made out of a mudcrab's shell but painted darker. They have a shell on their face, but glass goggles cut out. It's hard to describe."

"Yes, nice to meet you." I say. I look at Babette. I can tell by her face that she doesn't like this.

"DIE!" they yell. The two join hands, fire forms and they push it towards us. Babette screams, but I conjure up a ward. There fire is still flowing outward, and my ward is slowly dwindling. Babette grabs something from the belt on her dress. It looks like an ebony dagger. She then quickly slices me and then herself. This surprises me enough that I lose my ward. The fire hits us, but I feel nothing. She then hurling the knife into one of their heads, then I telekinetically lift the knife out of the woman's skull and redirect toward the man. Then Gabriella and Festus come in.

"What was all that racket! I'm trying to work on a spell!" he groans.

"I'm sorry Festus, we were attacked by these people." says Babette, her face ripe with anger.

"Check their person." says Gabriella, bending down, rummaging through cloths and belts, looking for something of use. She finally pulls out a sealed letter.

"What's that?" asks Babette curiously, as if she's more concerned about the note than who sent it.

"Let's see here 'Adalaide Lockheart. The afore-mentioned personage has been marked for execution as a member of an unlawful guild of assassins in accordance with the lawful tradition and practice of the Morag Tong Guild. The Bearer of this non-disputable document has official sanctioned license to kill the afore-mentioned personage.' See the stamp. It's obviously a Morag Tong writ of assassination. Obviously you've been marked for something." explains Gabriella.

"I thought that the Morag Tong died out?" I say with a raised eyebrow. My heart is beating faster than anything right now. From what Astrid said...

"No they didn't. A few Dunmer and such are rebuilding a settlement on an island called Solstheim, it's a Morrowind island. Perhaps the Morag Tong are there." Festus attempts to explain.

"Either way, this is bad. Who would actually do this?" Babette

"The Morag Tong isn't doing well lately. Perhaps they are doing contracts like us." Gabriella begins. She begins to speak again but is interrupted by Babette.

"We need to end this. Whoever did this needs to pay." exclaims Babette.

Astrid, Arnbjorn, Veezara, and the man who I presume to be Nazir walk in.

"What happened?" Astrid inquiries.

"Adalaide got found by the Morag Tong, and nearly got killed. Here's their writ of execution." Gabriella says, handing Astrid the writ.

"From what it looks like it's for either joining us... or are you in another assassin guild?" asks Astrid.

"No, no," I assure her, "This is it."

"Perhaps someone reported you."

"The only person who might know... oh no."

I have a feeling that over the five days that it took to get here... someone reported me to someone, and the Morag Tong ran faster than me, tracked me. I know who must've done this.

Lydia.

A/N: Okay, sorry if there are many mistakes, I sort of proofed it skimmingly... if that's even a word. But since I skimmed I probably didn't fix a lot of mistakes so please if you decide to review and you found one please tell me so I can update it. Also, I might've gotten the Sithis and Night Mother history slightly wrong. I have absolutely none of the slightest idea of the Morag Tong. I read over the articles since I find their history that I've read sort of cool, and I like their armor in Dragonborn. But they don't go into great detail, so if I mess up parts of their history. I'm sort of thinking about just completely making it my own, like just making it different... I don't know, but there is going to be some stuff with the Morag Tong in it. Hope you enjoyed and please review, that's the only way for me to see if you liked it and really want more.


	3. Necromancy in Windhelm

A/N: From now on, I've decided I'm going to change the Morag Tong for this story. Sorry to all you lovers of the Morag Tong, but I might change the history a little for this stories sake. I'm not going to rewrite it, I might not even touch it, but the one in Solstheim will definitely be different than the originals because it fell on hard times. Anyway enjoy.

"That stupid little..." I begin, but cut myself off since there's a "child" here.

"What is it Adalaide? By Sithis, tell us!" yells Gabriella.

"I think it was Lydia, my housecarl." I grunt.

"Housecarl?" asks Babette.

"I'm the Thane of Whiterun after slaying a dragon... long story. We've a problem on our hands people. We need to do something about this Morag Tong."

"Okay, well perhaps we can send someone to Solstheim to investigate the situation." Festus commented.

"No. We should all go. Maybe we can find a suitable house that we can all stay in. That way if they find us we have a better chance of surviving." Arnbjorn idea's sounds good, but depending on our team...

"Send one spy you risk one life. Send one team you risk the team. Team's are strong but lack stealth. If we want to attract the least attention we'll have to go get a house legally, or make it seem that someone is inviting us over for awhile. Inns aren't an option. Not enough room, and it would be a common place to see. People would wonder who we are. If we go we need to stay inside mostly. Coming in and out too much will attract attention though staying inside all the time will too. Babette, you'll have to play the part of a little girl. Easy enough?" I ask.

"Yes! This is great!" she jumps with joy.

"Festus you'll be the grandfather. We'll be a family of adoptions. Festus is grandfather, Astrid and Arnbjorn are parents, Gabriella and Me are roommates who live with you guys to help out. Babette is the kid." I explain.

"Sounds good." Gabriella exclaims.

"Where are we getting passage to Solstheim?" Festus nearly yells.

"Somebody at Windhelm makes runs to Solstheim. We'll book passage there. Everyone pack your bags, it's going to be a long trip. Once we get there we might be there for over a year." Astrid explains.

"Aren't we forgetting about one thing. We can't have loose ends. Your housecarl either needs to be silenced or eliminated... or both." says Astrid.

"It will be done." I agree.

Eventually after we pack a bit Babette and me are finished... we don't have much. We sit in the room with the alembic.

"I really don't want to move. Especially to Solstheim." Babette sighs.

"Solstheim... as small as it is... especially the settlement seems more... friendly than Skyrim." I tell her.

Babette shakes her head, "It's not that. Friendly doesn't matter. It just that the settlement is small... not many are there. It won't be easy to go unnoticed. And I love this place. I don't want to loose it." she groans.

"It'll be okay. We'll be back soon. Why does this worry you so much?" I ask her.

"I have a bad feeling. I just feel like something bad will happen there." she says. Then Gabriella sits down in front of us.

"Don't worry Babette. You'll be fine." assures Gabriella. She slips her hood down revealing shiny blond hair.

"Are we going to take contracts?" I ask as Astrid walks in.

"I'm not sure. There's not enough people in Solstheim to get into... disagreements with. It's a small but peaceful settlement." Astrid explains.

"Well we'll have to do something. We still have to fulfill contracts. I say Gabriella, me, or Festus turn invisible and stow on ships, hear the rumors then come back. Babette can make invisibility potions too so the rest of can." I plan.

"Well, we're in agreement. Let's go."

Once we get off the carriage we go into the city of Windhelm. We hear constant arguing mostly between Nords and Dunmers. There isn't an Argonian in sight, though that's to be expected. This is the Stormcloak city... they aren't big on anything that isn't Nord. Especially the Altmer.

"What a waste!" someone yells from the graveyard. I go down and a guard is standing in front of the graveyard.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Some woman was murdered in town real good. The guards here are really busy with the war effort." he begins.

"So what are you saying?"

"We're trying to find an outsider with a fresh pair of eyes to catch the killer."

"That seems viable. I guess I'll look into it... see what I can find." I say.

I turn around and look at my family. Gabriella is dressed in a usual Dunmer outfit with a hood, while Festus is dressed in fine clothes, reminds me of what Nazeem usually wears in Whiterun. Astrid is wearing clothes I normally see bartenders wear. Red and white. Nazir is just wearing some normal clothes, types I see miners wear at times. Babette is wearing her usual red tunic. I'm on the other hand wearing an outfit usually associated with people in mourning... black clothes. At the store there was a hat to go with it but I decided against it. That would make me look suspicious.

"Are you crazy, Adalaide!" screams Astrid.

"Oh please. Just let her do what she wants, the Brotherhood isn't all to life. I used to have a wife..." Festus exclaims but then trails off.

"Until you killed her over the temperature of your bathwater. Seriously, Festus. Why not investigate a murder. We could also help... maybe." Babette smiles.

"Fine, then you two can investigate this alone. We'll go to Solstheim and secure a property. Have fun." Astrid sneers. Babette just stands there looking around rather... inquisitively.

"Do you think that if we solve the crime we'll get money. Some gold to save up might increase the chances of us... being able to buy... alchemy ingredients?"

"We split it fifty-fifty. Sounds good?" I ask.

"Good."

We run down to the dead body. There's cuts everywhere and it looks like something stuck her all the way through her stomach.

"This doesn't look-" Babette begins, but realizes she's in too close of proximity to the others, so she has to act, "Good at all! THIS IS TERRIBLE! WHO WOULD DO THIS!"

"Don't worry... daughter. It will be alright?" I say bringing her into a hug. Babette awkwardly warps her arms around me.

This one guy tells me he saw someone running but didn't get a good look at him.

The girl says she just saw the body.

The priest didn't say much of anything.

But I look at the scene. Blood. There's a trail. Once everyone's attention is off of me and on the body I follow it. Babette trails closely behind. It leads me to this house. It seems nice... but who knows what is inside. Babette hands me a vial and I drink it down. I grab out my shiv and lockpick and easily pick the lock.

"Lockpicking elixir?" I ask her.

She nods, "been saving it for a situation like this. What do you think the payoff will be like?" she asks as we go inside.

The room inside and barren and bloody. We dig through the chest and find a few pamphlets titled Beware the Butcher and a journal. Evidence. I flip through it and it mostly describes the woman in the graveyard. We go to the back of the room.

"Look at the wardrobe. It's nailed to the wall." Babette points out, opening it up. She steps inside, and pushes at the back panel, then uses her hand to slide it open. It reveals a room with bloody remains... bones... an altar.

"This is gruesome... and I'm a vampire." Babette exclaims.

On the floor is a journal which seems to be a recipe or ingredients for a ritual... nothing good. When we leave I notice an amulet near a table. I pick it up and look at it. It's a silver pendant with a green skull on it.

"Pretty! That will fetch us a fine price!" yells Babette reaching for it. She hooks the necklace around her neck.

We set out towards the door.

"Since you became a vampire... does your brain age? I mean sometimes you act like kid..."

"Sometimes I wonder about that too. When I think about it I wonder if I just act like a ten year old that has lived for so long... I don't know. Whenever I think about it, it just gets more confusing."

"Sorry." I say pushing the door open.

Outside is a man in reddish clothes staring at us. His hair is long.

"What are you doing here? THIS IS MINE!" he yells.

"I'm sorry, we were just wandering around. I seem to have lost my way." Babette acts.

"Drop it. I recognize a vampire when I see one!" he yells.

"What... who are you?"

"I'm Calixto. Little vampire, I think you will be Lucilla's body!" he quickly conjures up a little blue floating orb and throws it as Babette. Babette rises in the air as the orb goes down her mouth.

"Calixto!" yells Babette going over to hug him.

"We have trash to dispose of sister."

He transferred his sister's soul to Babette... oh gods.

I quickly conjure up a ward, then use both my hands to summon an ice storm. Calixto is easily blown away, while Babette is barely moved. I grab her arm.

"Come with me, if you yell I will kill you." I tell her.

"Poor Calixto. He really isn't normally like this!" she stammers, but I waver it.

"Don't care. Right now you're in the body of my friend. My friend that is three hundred years old and ten years old at the same time. So I suggest you jump out of her body and I guarantee I will kill someone and let Calixto put your soul into them. Let's see. Want the priest?" I ask.

"No. How about... hmm... I really want no place in murder. I want to go back to where I was before." Lucilla speaks slowly.

"Then if that is your wish. I think I've figured this out."

I hold my hands out. I really what he's done. He mastered necromancy enough to find a way to permanently resurrect a corpse. But even when you know that usually you just make it so the corpse helps you. No soul needed. He found a way to put the soul in the resurrected corpse, but his problem was that he couldn't find a way to bind it completely. His failures had to been caused by the fact the soul wasn't all there. It might've had a bit of his sister in there, but not all of it. She probably could walk and talk but didn't remember him. But the problem with humans is you have to resurrect them or else they will still have their soul. But Babette doesn't really have one. I guess. So it made it easy for her to take over. How about this. I concentrate.

Babette is lifted up in the air, her mouth opens up, and Lucilla's blue glowing soul comes out. Babette falls to the ground as I guide Lucilla to her target. I manage to move Calixto's (he unconscious) mouth open and force the soul in.

"AHH!" he screams waking up.

"What's going on? I'm inside of you! This isn't want I want. What you want and you get isn't the same. I wanted you in her forever. No, sorry Cal, but you don't get that. You messed up royally Cal. But Luce, you can't do this. Leave me. Sorry, can't do that. I know your knowledge as you know mine. I will stop you. I have control over this body too." he yells at himself.

Babette scrambles to get up. Once she does she grabs the necklace.

"It's the necromancer's amulet. It's rare. It's helps a necromancer's power. I recognize it. Lucilla must've known this. I know a lot about her now. But some is fading... like a dream."

"Babette, it's over. You're okay." I assure her.

That's when I hear Festus's voice in my head. Telepathically.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" his voice echoes in my head, giving me a Gods-awful headache.

"Babette, they're under attack. We have to get to Solstheim quick!"

A/N: Might have some mistakes tell me and I'll update. Sorry the first few chapters suck the rest will get better and have a better plot. I'm going to start jumping POVS soon to like Babette. Babette is going to be like her best friend at the DB.


	4. SUNIOJLLIWEDIALADA - What does it mean?

A/N: I'm going to write in Babette's perspective for awhile so... well... truthfully I don't feel like building all of Adalaide's relationships... "onscreen," so yeah.

Babette

Oh no! They could all die. They could be dead already. They could be coming for us! The Night Mother might want to punish us! Sithis might think we're unworthy. Astrid... is my matron now, and she's upset!

These are the many thoughts that plague my head during the 5 day ride to Solstheim. Eventually the captain tells us we're almost there. About an hour left. I attach a sheath to my belt and put in my sharpened steel dagger. I might need it if my teeth aren't enough. I step to the front of the ship and lean against the railing. Adalaide walks toward me.

"Are you okay?" she asks, but she knows the answer.

"Just worried about everyone. I couldn't imagine the Brotherhood without them. Nazir, Festus, Gabriella, Veezara, Arnbjorn, Astrid. All of them. Lis would miss them a lot too, even though it's usually only Gabriella that pays attention to her." I manage to say, choking back tears.

A member of the Dark Brotherhood crying. I'm weaker because of unity.

"I really wish I would've packed more herbs and ingredients. Making potions calms me down." I explain.

Adalaide nods, "It helps with that. I also practice some alteration magic. Seems to work too. Have you ever telekinetically molded clay? It's a fun way to sculpt."

"No," I shake my head, "I'm not really into magic. I've thought about trying... but the more I think about it the more I say no. Too dangerous. I saw Gabriella nearly split Lis in half with a certain healing spell. I even went to try enchanting. I made my knife explode into a thousand bits when I hit Grenmo. I barely got out alive. I had the city guard after me. They didn't see me but they knew what had happened."

"Wait!" Adalaide interjects, "Festus and Gabriella might've been able to put up a protection spell. Perhaps they're saved.

I beam at her, "They could get many to take it down. Taking down shields isn't that hard from what I've heard. Shields are even more difficult to take down than wards, but all you need is an enchanted sword.

"Sorry," she apoligizes, "but I really think they survived. This guild couldn't have lasted this long without being able to survive. How many times has the city guard gone after you.

"We're not a guild!" I snap at her, "Imagine another version of us that has been around longer and are legally sanctioned. One writ of execution and suddenly you're dead. Nothing you can do."

I look out on the water. It's smooth and peaceful. It's also morning, but the clouds are right in front of the sun. I'm safe for now. If not I can just find a hood or blanket.

"FOR THE NIGHT MOTHER!" yells someone behind me. I look up to where the wheel to control the ship is. The captain looks like he's been grabbed, and suddenly a knife emerges from his heart. Someone just stabbed him from behind. I take out my dagger, and Adalaide conjures a ward up in front of her.

"That's a knife!" I huff at her, reminding her wards are only protective when it comes to magic. She takes it down, and her skin glows. She must've cast a spell like ebonyflesh or oakflesh. When the body falls to the ground someone is revealed.

A jester.

"Whew," he sighs, "That was bloody messy. Sorry about that. He voted to throw mother off the ship, so I'm throwing him overboard." he kicks the lifeless body overboard. Right now I'm really hungry... and that body is just like throwing a sweet roll into an outhouse.

"Who are you?" I interrogate.

"I'm Cicero. Cicero is the Night Mother's Keeper."

"Oh no." Adalaide and I say in unison.

"What's wrong?" he oh-so innocently responds.

"Where's the coffin?" I ask, sheathing my dagger, but still keeping my guard up.

"What coffin?" Adalaide asks.

"Oh, Mother's coffin. It's in the lower decks. I wanted to make sure she was able to talk to the fishies." Cicero cries happily, dancing.

"Should we kill him?" Adalaide questions.

"No! We should bring him in. He is a member of our family. Astrid told us before you arrived that the Night Mother would be coming, and warned us that Astrid is our matron, not the Night Mother. Since she hasn't chosen a Listener." I answer.

"I'll drive you to Solstheim!" Cicero dances, grabbing the steering wheel and turns it rapidly.

Me and Adalaide look at each other, then back at Cicero.

"No!" we both say in unison.

"Make sure Mother is okay!" I mutter, trying to get rid of him.

"I'll make sure we get to Solstheim!" Adalaide yells taking the wheel.

Cicero nods and goes down to the lower decks.

"What? What the hell?" Adalaide roars at me.

"Don't ask. I always heard the Keeper was crazy... just didn't know the extent of the accusation. Trust me, we'll need something for the Night Mother. He won't leave her on the ship." I explain.

Once we finally get to the dock a Dunmer is here to greet us.

"I am Adril, tell me your intentions on coming to this island." he barks at us.

I have to remember I'm supposed to be a little girl, so I have to be quiet. I hug Adalaide, acting scared of the Dunmer.

"We're with the family. You know, with the blond, and the Dunmer, and the nord. The family that recently arrived." Adalaide stutters.

"They're under attack!" I yell, pushing past the Dunmer and the guards in Bonemold armor. I push past them and see where the commotion is coming from. Reality is distorted near one house. It looks like water is in front of it, and it ripples. Everyone is wondering what's going on. I push past the crowd and go inside. Adalaide follows close.

I recognize this place. Severin Manor. I'm pretty sure they're members of the Morag Tong. I've heard of them.

Two people in the same armor as the ones that carried the writ of execution are standing on either side of the stairs that lead deeper in to the house. I quick grab my dagger, jump at the one, stab him in the neck, then jump on the other's shoulders, bend down and bite him in the neck. He stumbles and falls, and then I've drained him.

Adalaide finally conjures up a few ice storms and sends them whirling down the stairs. Five Morag Tong assassins are hurled away and killed.

We both run down the stairs, and hear someone talking. All the doors are open, except for one. We go inside that door. All of my family are kneeling. They all have bags over their heads. Five Morag Tong surround them with bows. Another one without a mask, a Dunmer who bears a quite striking resemblance to Gabriella. It's honestly scary.

"Ah, finally you're hear. I was worried no one would show up. I'm Teralyn. The Morag Tong Guild Master. Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Babette, I'm a lot older than you are, and can kill you in an instant."

"And I'm Adalaide."

"GET THEM!" yells Gabriella through the bag.

The one Morag Tong archer pulls his bow string back farther, "Be silent Pretender."

That's when I hear a loud banging sound, and skidding sounds. I'm thrown to the ground by an object. Once I get back up, I notice the Night Mother's coffin has ran over just about everyone in the room, except for Adalaide. Adalaide stands very firmly doing a ritual spell. Everyone's weapons are lost. Everyone scrambles for one. Suddenly with a loud boom all the objects in the room are thrown around, and the Morag Tong just stop fighting.

"Yes?" they ask.

Adalaide walks over and individually takes off their bags.

"Babette, take 'em." she breathes.

I drink them all.

"I don't like this. Once they know we're here..." I begin.

"No, they don't. They were looking around for us. No one escaped. Now I need you and Gabriella's help to bring down the ward." Festus says to Adalaide and Gabriella.

Adalaide

Well that was interesting.

We go outside and holds our hands around the ward. Festus begins uttering some words and we just concentrate on the matter. With a sizzle the field goes down, and the ward has disappeared.

"Sorry, the littlest got her hand on a spell tome that went terribly wrong. We're so sorry." Gabriella says. She's a Dunmer, they'll listen to her.

They all leave muttering things like, "Why would they even move here," "How did she find the tome," "Not even the Archmage could do that! She must be very apt."

I just roll my eyes at them. None of them would know evil if a poisoned and enchanted dagger stabbed them in the heart. I tuck my hair behind me ear and look back at my family. All of them unscathed. I'd say this is a win.

Then we go back inside.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Keeper." Astrid greets.

"I'm Cicero. Thank you." he says.

"How long will you be staying?" Astrid asks.

"For as long as I can. Since the destruction of the last sanctuary I must move here." he explains.

"Not to interrupt good bonding time but we still have the Morag Tong to deal with." Festus interrupts.

"Look, I only have one idea. Obviously they know about Adalaide being in our family to send them after her. We'll need someone to infiltrate their base, get their trust and finally kill them." Astrid plans.

"Who then? We can't place Babette, they won't trust her." says Gabriella.

"I'd say you're perfect for the job. The ones we encountered were all Dunmer. You're most qualified for the job." Babette says.

"I hope you know what you're doing..."

Gabriella

I walk toward the Morag Tong base not knowing what is in store. I go inside and am greeted by one Dunmer with red hair. She looks at me angrily. She pulls a bow from behind her and pulls an arrow through the string, aiming at my brain.

"I wish to eternally serve Mephala!" I yell. The Dunmer puts the arrow back in the quiver and puts her bow away.

"Come with us!" they say, bring me downstairs. They don't seem to be threatened by me.

Babette

We go to the alembic near the door to the main bedroom. I sit in a chair while Adalaide goes to work.

"What does this do?" she asks.

"You're supposed to take a sample of the ingredient. Not enough to kill you, just to see what it does. It might hurt, you never know." I say.

"I have vampire dust but I don't have any ice wraith teeth. I want to sell an invisibility potion." she says, sounding like a child. I get up and push her out of the way.

I pick up the nirnroot, "One thing that many people don't know is that nirnroot can help make an invisibility potion."

She makes an ooh sound and begins to grind it down, and mixes them both. After properly distilling the liquid formed, she hands it to me.

I take a look at the mixture. She obviously didn't keep it mixing as long as she should've.

"Adalaide, this is a good start. Just don't be stingy on the mixing. Don't mix it for too long either or else the potion's effect will be lost."

"Here, let me show you something." she says.

"No, I'm never going to use combat spells."

"No, it's a healing spell when you potions fail." she says, grabbing my hand and leading me to a more open area.

"WHEN?" I ask. She finally lets go.

"This spell is called Healing Hands. It allows you to heal someone around you. It takes a bit of concentration but it isn't that hard for a beginner," she holds out her hands, "concentrate on them, concentrate on repairing torn skin, imagine it coming together, blood vessels repairing. Listen to their breathing, and imagine the life behind it. How much is inside your body, and then you can use the spell." she says. Suddenly a yellow aura surrounds me and I feel better. Like all my injuries are gone.

"My turn." I say, holding my hands out. I listen of Adalaide's breathing which I'm sure she is intentionally keeping quiet. I imagine the life behind it, how it goes to the lungs, giving it life, when the aura goes to Adalaide, and I concentrate as hard as I can. I finally stop, and Adalaide smiles.

She nods, "Very good. We can learn quite a bit from each other, don't you think?"

"Agreed." I say walking over to my alchemy station. I begin grinding up some nirnroot. Adalaide walks into the living room and I stay behind. I sit down, and sigh. I'm already homesick. I miss Lis too. I used to pet her when I got bored. I lean back in my chair and pick up a book. It's called The Death. It's poorly written. It's about the ten year long journey the dragons make to kill a nord named Mildred. It started with her being happy then went to a hundred pages of the dragons turning and stuff. The Morag Tong must've left it, it's against Solstheim law to leave books in a house when moving... after a kid got his paws on a signed copy of the Lusty Argonian Maid Uncensored Edition... I look at it

"The destrudion of Mildred has brolen her." So many misspelled words.

I go on and on and find more and more misspelled words. So I write down all the letters.

SUNOIJLLIWEDIALADA

So I quickly get to unscrambling. so far I've made two words, will, and join.

SUEDIALADA is what I'm left with.

I find "us" in there, but I'm not entirely sure, until I realize what I'm left with

Edialada. Spell it backwards. Adalaide.

Adalaide will join us.

Why so much trouble for Adalaide, what has she done?

Adalaide walks over and sees my letters.

"What's that?" she asks.

"Just a word scramble. I like them." I lie.

"How come my name is in there?" she asks.

"Oh, look at that! It is. But the answer is A Jaded Illusion Wail." I say quickly, and surprised that it actually fits.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have to go to Tel Mithryn. I think it looks good. Want to learn more magic... or perhaps teach them. I'm bests in alteration and illusion. I sort of am good at conjuration and destruction and I'm working on restoration." She explains rather quickly.

"Oh... okay. Have fun." I wave to her.

After that I go to Astrid who has made the bedroom her and Arnbjorn's private room. I knock on the door.

"Come in!" she yells.

I go inside. Astrid's sitting at the desk.

"What is it Babette? I've hardly the time for petty squabbles." she says dipping her quill in the inkwell.

"This isn't the arguments between Festus and Arnbjorn. The Morag Tong brought this with them." I say handing her The Death.

"Badly misspelled. Looks like it's just about directions for dragons," she closes the book and looks up at me, "Did you really need to show me this?"

"No, look closer, I wrote down the misspelled letters. Look," I say showing her the SUNIOJLLIWEDIALADA letters.

"A Jaded Illusion Wail," she says, "I heard you talking about it outside. Why are you wasting my time."

"No, the Morag Tong sent this. Look a bit closer. Adalaide will join us, it says."

"Why does everyone want Adalaide?" asks Astrid.

"I like Adalaide, but why is she causing so much trouble?"

"The Morag Tong know something about Adalaide we don't. I intend to find it."

A/N: You probably can guess what's coming up in the next chapter. As said before if you like or think there's something to improve please please review. Even if you aren't a member and are just viewing this on your phone, just tell me please :D


	5. Jailbreaker

A/N: If you've stuck with this story please please please review it. That's one of the only ways I can tell if you liked it. If you want to offer any tips you can, as I said I'm a bit of a beginner on this site. Also I will be checking in with Gabriella like that often... BTW! **NEWS FLASH** I noticed in my first authors note I never mentioned something. I said she was a vampire for ten years in a cave. She got cured after! She is no longer a vampire.

Gabriella

I walk toward the entrance to the long hallway. I open it up and see Winifred standing across the hallway. She looks very proud and smiles. Her helmet is off. Her eyes are purple, a very uncommon trait in Dunmer, much like scribes being left-handed. No one will probably see a Dunmer that's left-handed and has violet eyes.

"So, one more test before you are inducted into the Morag Tong Guild. See this room. It's an obstacle course. See all those traps? You have to get past them and open up the barrier to get to the main chamber." she says.

"Can't we just skip this? I'm good with magic!" I yell across the room.

"Good luck," Winifred winks, "Mephala guide you."

I jump down, and go into another room. I notice a pressure plate next to an enchanting table. I find a wall chain and pull it down. I hear metal screeching and go back to the hallway. Part one done, two to go. This looks harder. There are a number of pressure plates, and swing spikes. I quickly use my potion of light-weight to not set them off and I walk over. This is going to be easy.

Adalaide

I sit down near the alembic and read the Lusty Argonian Maid. It's not really the best book I've read. I put it down and then go to the Mystery of Talara, Book I. I flip through it a bit. Babette walks by and stares at me, like she's afraid. Maybe she thinks I've messed up her setup.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Oh nothing. Just reading. Oh, the Death! I've never heard of that title!" I exclaim picking up the leather book. Babette rips it from my hand.

"It's really bad. It's about... bandits... who steal from people. It just describes Maven Black-Briar too." Babette says putting the book on the shelf.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." Babette lies quite obviously, but instead I prefer not to delve into sadness. I'm scared for Gabriella. Astrid runs out.

"We're leaving Gabriella, this place is too dangerous. We fear Gabriella's constant leaving is alerting the Morag Tong. She said she can only contact us through courier. Pack you bags quickly. Someone tell Cicero. I really don't want to talk to him."

After about an hour I'm done, and I go to help Festus.

"What's your thoughts about Cicero and the Night Mother?" I ask him. I can tell the whole thing has been on his mind for most of the week.

"No one here is very fond of him. Not him, but the Night Mother. Since there has been no Listener this family has lost much faith in her. I'm ecstatic, it's the heart of the Dark Brotherhood, but most have the utmost trust of Astrid. I do too... but the Night Mother..."

"I understand. Cicero seems like a complete lunatic." I say, helping him stuff some spell tomes into his backpack.

"Well, when life gives you lemons..."

"What?"

"I don't know."

After about another week long trip back, than another to get to the Sanctuary we're all pretty tired. We all exchange statements related to, "That wasn't thought through,"

After about another week of resting things are back to normal. I practice knife throwing at the targets, and get pretty good at it, finally hitting the body... not the target.

"Adalaide... I need your help." Astrid says.

"Why?"

"Cicero... late a night he goes to the Night Mother's tomb. I need to know what he's planning. You need to sneak in there, someplace where no one would check." she explains.

"The Night Mother's tomb?" I ask, but this sounds awfully disrespectful.

"Perfect! Go in there tonight."

So I do. I hear Cicero talking to himself for awhile, yelling that him and the Night Mother are alone. Then I hear a raspy echoing voice.

"Speak to Amaund Motierre in Volanruud."

Suddenly I hear Astrid come in and I break out of the coffin.

"What is this lunacy?" Astrid screams.

"You've defiled the Night Mother! AND YOU! I WAS TALKING TO MOTHER!" he yells taking out his ebony knife. I quickly bind a bow to my hand and pull an arrow through the string, aiming at his head.

"Yeah, and she talked back. Obviously the Night Mother can't see, or else she'd known I was in here." I explain.

"What?" asks Cicero and Astrid in unison.

"Cicero, you heard her. Speak to Amaund Motierre in Volanruud." I say.

"THE LISTENER!"

"By Sithis..." Astrid shakes her head.

Babette runs in.

"What's going on? The Listener... oh no, Adalaide."

Festus, Veezara, Arnbjorn, and Nazir walk in.

"What is all that racket?" Festus gawks at us.

"Guess what, the Night Mother just appointed a Listener! We're saved!" Cicero dances.

Babette

I shoot a glance at Astrid. Astrid nods.

It's very obvious what the Morag Tong want now.

They want a more direct connection with Mephala. Currently their worship just comes from practicing their killing and praying. They want to harness Adalaide's powers to talk directly to her. How did they know she was destined to become the Listener.

"Should we accept the contract?" I ask.

"No, Adalaide, do some secondary contracts. I have to think this over. Nazir, put Cicero and the corpse in this room and lock the door. Festus, conjure up food periodically. I need to know exactly what he did."

"But wait," Veezara begins.

"I run this Sanctuary. I lead this family! I've kept you all alive for years and you are not going to turn me over. Anyone who isn't okay with this agreement can pack their bags and go directly to the void. Do I make myself clear." Astrid yells at us.

We all walk out, and I motion for Adalaide to follow me. Once we're inside I lock the door. We're in my room.

"Look, Astrid is pretty annoyed. She isn't a fan of the Night Mother, specifically because she likes her power. She doesn't want a Listener. The reason the Morag Tong is obsessed with you is because you are the Listener and they want to contact Mephala directly." I explain to her.

"Regardless, we have to get Cicero out of there. He'll get worse. He doesn't deserve that... and given his mental state there's no telling what he'll do to the Night Mother while he's alone." Adalaide says.

"Good, I've the lockpicks."

"We'll need Festus. We need to clone him and kill him. It'll look like he died, but we have to put the food in there or else Astrid will blame him." Adalaide says.

"Cicero can't be trusted. Who knows what he'll do when we come in. He might get Astrid."

"I can turn myself and others invisible. Astrid won't take Cicero's word. Okay."

Adalaide

I absolutely can't stand Astrid sometimes. Babette's and Gabriella are almost the only ones here who actually have some... some care for others. But I'm an assassin. It's all too much. Festus, Babette, and me are gathered at the door.

"I've the lockpicks, but... I'm afraid I'm not quite good at-" I snatch the lockpicks and easily unlock it.

"Done. Want your picks back?" I say with a wink.

"Just keep them... go rot in Oblivion." Babette mumbles.

"Can we just stop arguing and get on with it!" Festus roars from behind us.

"Jeez, Festus, you keep talking like that you're going to rouse Astrid from her sleep. She's a light sleeper!" Babette whispers.

"I know... remember when Arnbjorn was going to attack me."

"That's because his axe is in her room." Babette explains to him.

"HELLO! Crazy Jester who may or may not be okay in there!" I snap at the both of them.

I gingerly open the door. Cicero is holding a rag and oiling the Night Mother... I guess.

"What? LISTENER!" he yells. I run up to him, take the rag and hold it over his mouth.

"Shut up, we're breaking you out of here. We'll drop off the coffin at Volanruud if we go. If not we'll... find you. Just make sure Astrid never hears from you again." I tighten my grip around him as he struggles. He finally relaxes and I let him go.

"But will Mother-"

"Yes, we'll get her to you. You won't go a month without her... hopefully." Festus says.

"No, wait, here." I hold my hands over the Night Mother's face. I breathe in and out, and finally put my hand back at my side.

"What did you do?" Babette asks.

"I should've thought of that. It's a spell that makes things lighter, watch," Festus goes over and lifts the Night Mother's coffin with one hand. He hands it to Cicero.

"Quickly, clone him, and then turn him invisible!" Me and Festus join hands, concentrate, and think about Cicero. Hard. His body. Finally a dead body appears on the floor. It worked. I concentrate hard and Cicero fades.

"Thank you, thank you so much. Mother thanks you. Stay with Mother. I'll be back again soon, tell me once things are settled. Keep the Night Mother here, with the Listener." he says. This is the only sane thing I've heard come out of his mouth since he arrived.

"Thank you Cicero, may Mother guide you." I say toward his voice. I wait for a response that never comes. I quickly use a spell to detect life, but he isn't here. He left.

"He's gone." I sigh.

"Good," Festus puts down the food, "Let's just get out of here. Try to get some sleep."

Eventually after going to bed... and staring at the ceiling, I get up, and walk toward Babette's room. I open the door and she's just looking at me.

"Can't sleep?" I ask.

"Not really. I'm just scared of what Astrid is going to do tomorrow." Babette admits.

"Look, she isn't going to hurt any of us. I don't care what she does. We're stronger than her. I can conjure circles around her, as well as make potions. Festus agrees with us... sort of. He'd help us, and you're a vampire. See?" But her look tells me no.

She shakes her head, "No, it's not just Astrid. Arnbjorn will definitely take her side. We try and defend ourselves he'll pin us to the wall using daggers and kill us. Veezara... he's quiet, but he'd probably side with her. Nazir on the other hand is rather friendly. Toward me at least. He'd probably help us," she looks down, "If only Gabriella were here. She'd know what to do."

I know she's not a kid, but I kneel down next to her and pat her on the head, "I swear by Sithis himself, that I will never let anyone touch you. I will not let anyone hurt you. No one will touch you while I still breath. I will fight for you until I go to the void. You hear me?"

"Thanks," she smiles, "I'd do the same for you."

I stand up, and grab a linen wrap from the shelf and unroll it on the floor, then I grab another and place it at the top, then unravel another and place it on top of the first, "I'll stay here tonight if it'll help. I used to be a vampire. I'm used to bad beds and small quarters."

"You did?"

"I guess I just never mentioned it. I was young, about seventeen when I got fed up with my life. My parents yelling at me for everything. For going to the tavern, staying at an inn. I was walking around town and a man with a sickening grin and strange eyes looked at me. I didn't question him... I let him bite me... drink me... and when I woke up I was in a cave. I spent ten years in there... eating every single person who strayed inside. I felt so bad... but I was thirsty. I hated it. I practiced playing the lute sometimes, it made me feel better. I'd pray to Mara to one day save me, and help me get over my remorse for my victims. Then one day I went outside and suddenly the sun didn't hurt. I no longer thirsted. I no longer longed for the taste of delectable thick blood. I was human again. Completely. I tried to do everything I could to make sure I made amends. After about two years I discovered I was Dragonborn, then about three years later saved the world from Alduin, a dragon threatening humanity. Now I'm 23 in human years... I've been around for 33 years. Then one day trying to make amends I found out about Aventus... and my enjoyment of what we do here. Then I got picked up by Astrid." I look at Babette who's blowing out the candles. She lays down.

"I wish I was more interesting. I was just a little girl. Saw a vampire. Got bitten... found I liked biting people. After about twenty years I got recruited and I've been here in Falkreath ever since."

It doesn't take long before we're both asleep.

Gabriella

"Gabriella, you've done more for us in this month than some have done in years. We've decided to give you the honor. You're going to go to the Falkreath Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. The password is 'Silence, my brother.' I want you to go in there, and kidnap Adalaide with any force necessary. She cannot be dead, she must be able to speak. Do this, and you'll be one of our leaders. Gabriella, do not fail us."

"No, Lady Winifred, I wouldn't dream of failing you."

"Mephala cloak you."

A/N: PLOT TWWIIST. Thanks for reading. If you are enjoying this story, please please review. It's one of the only ways to know if you liked it... or hated it. If you're just reading this on your phone and you liked it, you can still write a review. You don't need an account. Thank you, please review, and enjoy


	6. Arguements and Molagians

A/N: Please enjoy and review :D

I wake up early. I can just sense the sun. I get up and summon a dim candlelight and walk out of the room. Then I remember... Astrid. I quickly walk back in and shake Babette.

"Adalaide? What is it?" she asks, rubbing her eyes.

"We've got to get up, work on alchemy. It'll look less suspicious than us sleeping together."

"You mean in the same room."

I slap her arm, and she gets up. We go into the room with the alembic. I go down the stairs to Lis and pet her. She sort of whimpers.

"I know you miss Gabriella. She'll be back soon." I say.

"Hey! Look, I found something!" Babette calls down to me. I walk up to her.

It's Gabriella's ring. I recognize it because it is black, and the gem is red. No one I know has that ring.

"How would that be here?" I ask.

"She probably forgot it... maybe dropped it. I couldn't see her consciously leaving it here. Especially under this table... this makes me nervous." Babette whispers.

"Maybe... she's dead? The Morag Tong might've left it if they're onto us." I contemplate... but Babette shakes her head.

"They would've sent her entire body and make sure we find it. It has to be accidental. I wouldn't dwell on it." she then picks up a mortar and pestle and grinds up some nirnroot."

That's when Astrid walks in.

"Come with me. We have something to discuss." Astrid kindly states, motioning for us to come with her. She leads us into the room where the Night Mother's coffin is laying on the floor against the wall. She stands near the stained glass window.

"WHERE'S CICERO? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? You did SOMETHING!" she yells.

"No, we didn't!" Babette yells, pulling out a steel knife.

"You better put that away." I say through clenched teeth.

That's when Nazir, Arnbjorn, and Veezara decide to come inside. Festus soon comes in after.

"CICERO'S GONE? What happened?" Arnbjorn asks.

"I knew this would've happened sooner or later." Veezara sighs.

"You freed her!" Astrid snaps at Babette, "You freed her with Adalaide. Couldn't handle being the lowest here. Had to just pull a stunt for attention!"

The second Astrid draws her knife, I'm ready.

"FUS... RO DAH!" I shout at her. Her body is thrown like a ragdoll through the window and into the little pond. The glass shatters.

"Guys, don't do this!" I yell as Arnbjorn grabs his axe. I quickly summon two swords to my hands. I quickly rush to clash blades. He attempts a horizontal slash attack, but I deflect it toward the ground and quickly whirl around, opening a gash in his back. He moans in pain.

Babette grabs the dagger from her pocket and throws it at Arnbjorn's knee. She grabs me, my swords fade, and I follow her. Nazir goes and checks on Arnbjorn, while Veezara follows us. I summon a dagger in my hand, ready to throw it as we frantically try to make it to the door.

Babette shakes her head, "No, he's going to help us. I know it." she says. Veezara hears and nods. We get through the door and out into the open forest.

"This way!" Veezara yells. He's an Argonian. I trust him. He leads us for what feels like a half an hour, then we find a cave. He leads us inside. He then takes his cowl off, I put my hood down and Babette tightens the belt on her tunic.

"Astrid is going to kill you." Veezara breathes.

"Oh well. We should've saved the Night Mother. She might've offered some advice." I say.

"You're putting faith in a Mother that has walked out on us. We don't trust her full-heartedly." Veezara grits.

"I'm sorry. Why'd you take us in?" I ask. He sits down propping up his hand on his leg. He tosses pebbles around.

"Because if I didn't... Astrid would've killed you and all of us. She would've blamed us all. Except for Arnbjorn."

"Why didn't Festus come with us?" asks Babette.

"He wants to act like he had nothing to do with it. No doubt he's blaming it all on Veezara." I say.

"Look, I've trusted you since the beginning. I know you guys are in it for the greater good." Veezara says.

"Greater good? We're assassins." I say.

"But we have rules. We are good in our family. Astrid just wants to lead. She wants things her way. It's time for that to change." Veezara says.

"Babette... are you-" Suddenly I feel arms around my neck strangling me. I moan with pain, wincing, as I attempt to grab this invisible force. I feel armor, and it feels like a mubcrab. I punch it but it's no use. Veezara gets up and fits an arrow to his bow, aiming it at my neck.

"Duhduhnt." I scream, but he shoots. the bow wasn't fully drawn, and floats where the person's hand would be. The girl (sounds like a woman) screams loudly, stepping back. Her spell fades, and a woman in chitin armor is revealed. The Morag Tong.

"Let us have the Listener and all will be forgiven." the woman speaks in a low voice.

"Gabriella? Your Festus impression? What?" Babette asks. The woman throws the scarf over her mouth to the ground and tosses her helmet to the floor. It's Gabriella.

"Look, give me Adalaide and no one gets hurt. The Morag Tong needs her to communicate with Mephala!" yells Gabriella.

"No, you've changed. You've let the Morag Tong trick you into this. You think they'd send you if they didn't know you were a spy." Babette yells. I bind a bow to my hand.

"No, I've only seen that they are correct. The Dark Brotherhood is nothing but an apple that accidentally fell from the tree. A tree grew from that apple, but the tree isn't good. It's a dying tree. Sick. Now I'm here to put it out of it's misery. We need Adalaide to speak to the Lady of Whispers." Gabriella says. I pull my bow back further but Babette's shakes her head. I then aim at her other hand and release. My bow fades. She screams in pain.

"Get out now, and we won't bother you. Things are falling apart at the sanctuary." says Veezara.

Gabriella limps out of the cave.

"She isn't here. She knows I can track her. Babette, I think Arnbjorn managed to bruise my shoulder. Can you take a look at it?" I ask.

"I can only make potions. That spell you taught me won't help. Why don't you try a spell?" she asks.

"I don't really have the willpower right now." I say plopping myself down.

"The Shadowscales taught me enough. Shall I help?" asks Veezara. I nod. He comes over and drags the neckline of my robe down enough to see the bright red bruise. He tears part of his cowl and places it in front of my hand, "Can you cool it off?"

"Sure..." I groan. I manage to summon a few little flurries toward the rag. He then places it on the shoulder. I wince at the freezing rag touching my rather sensitive wound. He then tells me to lay down. I feel really hot right now.

"Look! I found a chest. It's full of sleep rolls and pillows and some clothes." Babette says, handing us some rolls. Veezara spreads on for me and I crawl inside, but burn up. Arnbjorn must've gotten in more hits then I had thought. I thought I had been the only one to wound someone.

"Here." Veezara hands me a ragged looking robe. He turns around and I turn into it. It's a lot cooler than the bulky shrouded robes.

"Thanks." I say as he turns around. I climb into my roll.

"I'm going hunting. I'm thirsty. We'll need a plan in the morning." she says leaving. I notice it's night already. Hopefully my shoulder will feel better.

"I haven't talked to you much." Veezara states.

"I know. Not sure if I should say sorry..." I say.

"No, I'm just a bit quiet at the Sanctuary. It's nothing."

"I'm scared of what Astrid will do if we attempt to come back."

"Don't be. She can't harm you. You're too strong." he speaks calmly. I prop myself up on my good arm.

"Oh please, with this shoulder she just has to get in a good stab."

"Once you feel a bit better you can use magic. I never got the hang of magic. I had tried." Veezara explains.

"No, no," I begin, "It's easy. You just have to picture what you desire to happen, and make it happen. It's hard to explain. It's sort of different with every spell. Almost every Nord knows a bit of magic. Most people have learned how to conjure flames, though rarely anyone uses it. " I tell him.

"What was it like? Pushing Astrid through the window." he laughs.

"Oh, it felt really good. Just the feeling of having the power. I'm Dragonborn. I know, legend and all, but I really don't care. I saved the world, and I just want to forget it. Fus... next... ro... next... dah. Is a Dragon Shout. Sorry, if I accidentally project those words into a Thu'um then you'll get blown into that wall. It means Force Balance Push."

"It was cool. But how'd it feel? Like having that power."

"When I did it I was mostly thinking about saving Babette. I was just angry at her. She thinks just because she has ran the family since there has been no Listener she can just decide everything. No. The Night Mother may have abandoned us at one time, but she's back, and there's a reason for it. She isn't human, she's bigger. She isn't like a parent who left her child with another and wants back in their life. She left for a bigger reason and now she's back. There has to be a reason."

"I intend to find it. Did anyone ever tell you about the time that I accidentally killed the Jarl instead of the Steward in Falkreath... that was messy." he laughs. I giggle. This has to be one of the most calm moments I've had since I arrived, except for when I was with Babette. Suddenly I hear footsteps. I look toward the entrance.

"Hello there, Thane." an angry voice taunts. I turn around and see Lydia. Her usual shiny steel armor dull and stained with blood. She's holding a rather cruel looking sword which is also stained with blood.

"By Sithis..." I mumble. I quickly attempt to conjure a fireball in my hand. I get a few flickers and sparks, but nothing. Veezara jumps up and pulls an arrow through his bow string.

"Sorry... Thane. I'm afraid I must defend you with my life." She says. She turns to Veezara sheathing her bloody sword and pulling out an imperial hunting bow and loading it with an arrow.

"You shoot me and we both go down. I don't want that." Veezara says.

"Well then only one of us is going to be disappointed." Lydia says, drawing the string back further. I concentrate with all my might, and I whisk the bow away from her hand, snapping it with my mind. Lydia goes to grab her sword but Veezara releases the bow and it goes straight into Lydia's heart.

Something inside of me screams for her. Grief.

But other parts are happy she's gone. No more "My Thane," no more, "I am your sword and your shield."

I manage to push her outside.

After about a few hours we hear footsteps. Lots of them.

"Bandits. Shoot!" I say, scrambling around. Suddenly I realize a lever hidden behind rocks. I instantly push it, hoping for a way out. Two rocks open up, and me and Veezara come inside. It's a giant room with waterfalls, tons of room to fall down to your death... and a shrine to Molag Bal.

"This isn't good." Veezara breathes.

We jump down into the little water below, next to the rocks that could kill us... it was a long fall. Once we go there we see a waterfall right next to where the walkways are. Veezara swims right into it. I follow. Behind is an area... like the ones in books and plays. We climb onto a dry area. Well at least if we have to stay here we have water.

"We're safe." I sigh.

"Not for long... where's Babette."

"I have no clue. She should be back by now at least. Perhaps she's attempting to formulate a plan to halt the bandits." I state rather urgently.

"Cut the act. You're not as smart as you let on. It's alright. We have to put our heads together." he says.

"I could make us invisible, and maybe... Oh great." I groan.

"We could've done that in the first place. We'll need a way up... but I don't know how. We might... I don't know."

After about two days in there, our hunger finally takes it toll.

"I'm going up there! NOW!" I scream. I jump out, swimming around when I am plucked from the pool of water into the air, and then onto the shrine. The same happens to Veezara. All of Molag Bal's worshippers look at me with reverence.

"THE CHAMPION!" They call.

"Oh... this isn't good." I begin.

"What did you do?" Veezara asks over the loud crowd.

"Back in my vampire days I was in Markarth. Found a shrine to Molag Bal, sacrificed a priest of Boethiah... got a cool little mace that's in my house." I say.

"This is no longer a champion. She has served Boethiah, as well as Namira, even Mephala indirectly!" a raspy voice calls out, "Kill her!"

I sprint to the entrance and actually make it. Once Veezara is out I close the two rocks, trapping them. Babette strolls in just as I hear the rocks being pulled apart. Right as she's about to say hello, I link my arm with hers and literally drag her out. She regains her footing and runs with us.

"What are we doing? Where are we going?" she asks.

"AWAY FROM HERE!" I yell.

"Let's just say that area is a temple for Molag Bal. Oh..." he pants, "and Adalaide's a previous champion."

"We have to go, shut up Veezara. We need to get to Volanruud. If Astrid isn't able to help..." I yell... but I start to fall behind. Veezara turns around to motions for me to come forward. I finally regain my determination.

But they're catching up with us. The followers are dressed in silver robes, decorated with skulls and bones on the fabric.

"Wuld Nah KEST!" I scream outward, being thrusted forward. I'm in front of Veezara and Babette now. Everyone of the cult is screaming randomly, yelling about how surprised they are.

I instead conjure a fireball in my hand and toss it back at them. Veezara and Babette duck and it takes out a handful of our assailants. I throw an ice storm at them and then throw some chain lightning. That leaves us with two.

"Quick! Kidnap them! Do it now before-" I scream turning around, but as I do I feel a bag it thrown over my head. Everything turns to back...

I finally wake up in what looks like an inn.

"Finally, you're up. Your husband and child haven't awoken either. Sorry for the force. We didn't know you weren't apart of the Molagians." the man says. He pronounces the word as "Mal-age-ians."

"Oh. Why did you take me here?"

"Well we heard you were on your way to Volanruud. Thought we'd give you a helping hand. No walking from Falkreath to Volanruud without spending a couple of months. So I thought I'd take you on our carriage. Well... the poison sort of knocked out the Argonian badly. The gills took a lot more in then we thought they would. Your daughter isn't breathing much... I'm a bit worried. The poison isn't supposed to be fatal... I'm so-"

"Can it." I say getting up.

"What?" he asks.

"I'm apart of more business than you realize filth. Though I thank you for making our journey easier. And he's not my husband. And she's not my daughter, she's a lot older than you could ever hope to be. She's a vampire. Now where are they?"

"There in the other room. You try to help..." he mutters.

I walk inside.

"We need to get there now! I think it's this way."

"Where are we?" Veezara asks getting up. Babette too. Obviously this guy doesn't know that they're awake.

Once we leave Nightgate inn and get to Volanruud we go inside, and down a few stairs, hurling some ice storms at the skeletons and into a chamber is a man and an imperial guard. The guard... well is nothing special. The man is very... wealthy looking. His long brown hair is pulled into a ponytail. He's wearing rather fine clothes that are brown. He looks like a nobleman.

"Finally, you've made it! Is this bring your kid to work day?" he looks down at Babette.

"Just shut up before I bite you!" she snarls, the candlelight glimmering off her teeth.

"Look you three, the one I need... assassinated is... well..." he begins.

"OUT WITH IT!" We all yell.

"Titus Mede II."

Oh... well this can't be good. Not good at all.

A/N: Sorry, there is definitely going to be more original storyline, The Astrid going crazy will be resolved, along with the Morag Tong, oh and there's going to be more of Cicero! Enjoy


	7. Coming Back Together

A/N: Awaiting Cicero's return are you? Oh and please review. You can leave anonymous review. If you read fanfiction before you go to bed... at work... when you're bored inbetween classes at school or you're somewhere reading this, please leave a review. Tell me whether you liked it or not... just don't flame me... please? But if you're reading this on your phone you can still review. Remember, it's those kind-hearted reviews that tell me to keep on going with the story when I sometimes give up a little.

"I know this is a lot to ask for..." Amaund Motierre says.

Yeah, I'll say.

"Get on with it!" roars Veezara.

"Well there's a lot of other things that's needed to be done. A few other deaths that will lead up to the emperor's death. Vittoria Vici... the Maro boy. Oh and don't forget about the cook. Just come to the Bannered Mare when you're done. It's in Whiterun." he says, handing me an expensive necklace and a paper. Obviously this necklace is to pay for any expenses. It looks very unique. I hand it to Babette and she hooks it around her neck and smiles at the glimmering jewel before her.

"Good, now you should be off. The trip to Whiterun is going to be rather... cold and cumbersome, so I will need to be going." he says. We don't say a word but we just leave. We open the door and go up the stairs and there is the person I think is the second to last person I want to see again after all the trouble he's caused me.

"Cicero is here! Is Mother home yet?" he asks.

"Um..." I guess I should be kind, he just wants the Night Mother, it's not his fault we helped him escape, "Cicero, Astrid and I and well... we're the only ones that are on your side now. Festus stayed with Astrid, and they left with me after I threw her through the stained glass window of Sithis.

"Oh no! The Dread Lord might be displeased. But where's Mother?" he asks me with those innocent and pleading eyes, I can't help but feel sorry for him.

"Cicero, look, when we tried to run we sort of... didn't have time to get Mother. She's still there. Sithis would punish them if they hurt the body. Trust me... wait a second-" I suddenly hear the Night Mother.

You are ready, she tells my in my head, You can go back to the Sanctuary and take me with you. Give me to Cicero, and he will join your "revolution..."

"She's telling me that we can go to the Sanctuary and steal her coffin. Then Cicero, will you join us?" I ask.

"Okay then." he says, as if nothing happened.

After another long and boring journey to Falkreath we reach the Sanctuary door.

"Okay, anyone sees us you kill them in a way that will keep them quiet. I want the least amount of fatalities. Such is against the Five Tenants. Though our retaliation shouldn't be, as they don't abide by them." I say.

"Okay, okay. I think I got it." Babette says, grabbing a Skyforge Steel dagger from her belt.

"I got this!" yells Veezara, grabbing a steel sword.

"For Mother!" Cicero mutters grabbing an ebony dagger. Quite exquisite, considering the fact he's a crazy jester. Not everyone has an ebony dagger to pull out of their belt. I bind daggers in each of my hands.

"Silence, my brother." I tell the door and we slip inside.

"Okay, I'll secure the entrance, Veezara, you go and keep watch for them. Cicero and Adalaide will grab the Night Mother." Babette explains. We all nod.

We slowly step down the stairs, then down the other stairs into the main area. Festus and Nazir are talking.

"Why don't you just go after them and tell them. If we join them, then it will only be Astrid and Arnbjorn." Festus says to Nazir.

"She'll kill us all too! I don't want to die." Nazir explains to Festus.

"I'm not scared." I say to Veezara. I jump out. Festus and Nazir look like they've just seen the Dread Lord himself.

"Look guys, we're breaking the Night Mother out of here. Where's Evil Stepmother and her False-Sithis." I mutter.

"Enough with the hail Sithis jokes, Astrid and Arnbjorn are out on a contract in Falkreath. It won't take them long." says Nazir.

"And I've made an interesting discovery through books about the Night Mother, Mephala, and the Morag Tong." says Festus holding a book titled Fire and Darkness.

We all go up to the room with the now shattered window of Sithis. I cast my charm on the Night Mother's closed coffin. Nazir lifts it up.

"Friends, Cicero knows a place where we can be safe! Cicero knows secret places... Innocence, my brother!"

After we manage to sneak out we make a long long long journey to another door with a hand and a skull.

"What is life's greatest... illusion?" asks the door.

"Innocence! My Brother!" Cicero dances.

"Welcome home." it greets, opening up. We all go inside.

The place is so big! So much stuff! An amazing garden, an amazing master bedroom which they gave to the Listener. They had a stone bedroom fit for a Babette, and a room for the others. It has an alchemy lab, a garden... everything.

I wake up the next morning. I can sense it's nearing ten. I get up and go to my desk. I open up a blank journal and pick up my quill. I dip it in the inkwell and begin to tell about my time that has led me to this moment. It takes awhile, but it's finally done. I fill the journal within a half an hour. Then Babette knocks and walks in, tightening the belt on her tunic.

"Adalaide! I got you a present." she says handing me a mortar and a pestle.

"Aww! Now I can practice alchemy anyway. You're amazing." I exclaim.

"Okay, Festus said he needed to see you in the dining room. I'll be up tending to the garden. Have fun!"

Once I get up there he shows me a book titled Fire and Darkness and a few others.

"See here, Adalaide, the Night Mother is referred to many different people. Some books say she lived in the second era, some say she had to live in the first for some of her representations to exist, some are a little more obscure. Then I came across one that said this. This passage says that she is the Daedric Prince Mephala. While this may not be true... the Morag Tong would..." he begins.

"If they find out I could be communicating directly with the Daedric Prince Mephala directly... they'd be quite upset."

"Look, here it says there's a way to find out. It says here if any effigy of the Daedric Prince exists, and you strike that with their artifact, it will glow rather brightly. We need to find an artifact of Mephala and use it on the Night Mother." Festus explains.

"Well, maybe they have more plans. We need Gabriella. Shouldn't be hard if she's in disguise. She has purple eyes. Saw that much when she tried to strangle me." I laugh.

"No, they're red."

"No, purple."

"No, red." a feeling of dismay settles.

"Oh no. That wasn't her. She claimed to be Gabriella. We need to go to their base and get her. She could be imprisoned... can you help?" I ask.

"Look, some of us are cut out to kill the Morag Tong... and others are not. The Morag Tong is rather dangerous and frankly I don't want to get involved." says Festus.

"Well you were fine with it before. Whatever. I have a few old friends that aren't scared of anything." I say walking away.

After about a week I finally take the canoe down to the castle. One of the vampires look at me.

"Lady Adalaide has returned! Open the gates."

I make my way up the Cathedral.

"Look, I really need some help... my friend is in the Morag Tong, kidnapped perhaps. I need some vampires to help, and well the portal to the Soul Cairn. We need to hide from the other Dark Brotherhood members. They'll find us... they'll find us anywhere. The only place where I don't think they will find us is in the Boneyard." I say.

"Well... I'm not sure. Adalaide, these may not be the best of people, but they don't have... exactly... reasons to believe in your cause."

"There going to kill me." I sternly state.

"Oh gods." Serana frowns, her brow furrowing.

"Look, some texts say that the Night Mother, you know the person that I Listen too, is Mephala. That's who the Morag Tong worship. At first they wanted to harness my power to speak with Mephala. Once they learn I could've talked to Mephala directly they will either imprison me forever or kill me." I say.

"Look, if we don't get Gabriella out of there, she'll either help them track me down, or they'll kill her, or both. She's a friend. Once we do that we need to go to the Soul Cairn. Then you need to close the portal. I will cast a certain spell when I am ready. Don't worry. I'm powerful enough to create my own portal... I hope. If not, in exactly one month open it up. But first Gabriella. She's a dear friend of mine... while I knew her. As you once were... are..." I stammer. Serana's eyes look sorry, like Meeko's once were.

"I didn't mean too..."

"You made a choice. So did I. We didn't choose the same. Look, you were forced into this. You don't owe these people anything!"

"Without me they'll go down a path. They'll wipe out humanity."

"Leave that to your mother. They've warmed up to her. You can stay with me. Please!" I tell her.

"I'm a Daughter of Coldharbour. You don't just bounce back! It's not that simple!"

"It was. After I was done... after we were done... after the whole thing was done I went to Morthal. Met a wizard. He cured me. He could do the same. He said whether you were a pure-blood, just got Sanguinare Vampiris, or are a Vampire Lord. You can leave them!" I yell at her.

"Look, I'll think about it! Just tell me what I need to do." Serana screams back.

"I think just the two of us would be able to sneak in. If we have to kill anyone, don't make them your 'servant.' " I say to her.

"Fine. Just be careful." she says.

We look at their entrance and Serana just looks like a deer when it has an arrow pointed to it's head.

"Shh... Laas Yah Nir." I whisper. I see that there isn't anyone in there. Only one person.

"Shh. You can relax. The one person in there is Gabriella." I say.

Serana straightens up, "Okay."

We go through the door and down the stairs. We go into a cave and then we see a hallway with a bunch of booby traps. We expertly dodge them all until we see an area where two skeletons are chained near water. In the middle... Gabriella.

"Help! They wanted me to kill you!" she gets out through coughs, "They... I refused. They sent... a doppelgänger after you. Please!" she begs.

"Serana! I'll heal her." I say, throwing her a lockpick. I kneel down next to her, hold me hands out and concentrate on her breathing. The life behind it. Finally all of her gashes close, her bruises disappear. She smiles as the chains are released. She straightens her short blond hair.

"Thank you. By Sithis that was a mess. My true alliance is with you. I know that now. How's the family?" she asks.

"Short version? Basically Astrid didn't like the Night Mother's Keeper after I became Listener. Yes the Night Mother spoke to me. We went to rescue him from the room he was quarantined in, Babette, Festus, and me. Then the next morning Astrid got angry and tried to hurt Babette, so I threw her out the window with my Thu'um. Then Veezara aided me and Babette in escaping. Then Cicero met up with us after dealing with Molagians. We broke out the Night Mother and Nazir and Festus joined up with us. Astrid and Arnbjorn we think are hunting us. Or so we think. Oh, did I mention the first contract I got was against the emperor? We have to work on that. I just thought of that." I turn to Serana.

"What?"

"We can't go to the Soul Cairn. Sithis is due a soul I believe."

"What about Lis?" asks Gabriella.

"We're not sure. We can check-"

"No it's fine. I'll help with the contract. Titus Mede II will die by our blades... and magic. What's the first step?" I check my belt and find his sealed letter. I open it up.

"It says we have to give some girl a wedding gift to remember. Guess we have to kill Vittoria Vici. We have to make a big promotion out of it. That will draw the emperor here." I say.

"Good. We should get on that. It says here that her wedding is in about two weeks. We need to hurry!"

"Meet me at the docks. I have to talk to Serana. May the Night Mother cloak you." I say.

"Look, I'm sorry." says Serana.

"It's okay. You want to remain a vampire. I don't. It's that simple. You can return to the castle. I just wish you could leave them."

"I'm not coming back," says Serana, "That place has nothing for me. You're the only person I've come to know in a long time." she says. She places a hand on my cheek.

"Will you join us back at the Sanctuary?" I ask, reaching up to hole the hand that is stroking my cheek.

"Promise. I will join your family. My old one holds nothing more."

Once we get to Solitude we've already made a plan. I told Serana to tell the rest of the family to follow her. We have to hide in the Soul Cairn just in case, but we can still leave there. Gabriella is coming with me. We're wearing our most beautiful gowns we could find.

We walk toward the seats as Vittoria smiles.

"This is day for all to come together. Stormcloaks and Imperials as one." she says.

"See that statue. Knock it over." Gabriella whispers to me.

I concentrate with my powers, and teleport up behind the statue. No one sees. Finally Vittoria walks up with her husband to address the audience. This'll get everyone's attention. I push the statue, and Vittoria is crushed. The statue lands on her head. Everyone screams, but I teleport to the other side of the city. Veezara runs in wearing his armor and carrying a sword.

What are you doing here, I telepathically ask him.

Saving you! Just in case. You need to get back.

Just don't take long, and survive, I finish to him. I quickly concentrate with all my might and manage to travel to the portal in as second using magic. I walk down, and summon Arvak, and we ride to the Boneyard. Inside is Babette, waiting along with everyone but Gabriella and Veezara. Serana runs up to greet me.

"You alright?" she asks.

"Not a scratch. The rest should be getting back here soon."

I conjure up a bit of catacombs under the boneyard with seperate bedrooms for everyone. Eventually I hear a knock on my door.

"What?" I ask trying to see through the candlelight. Serana walks in.

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd bother you." she laughs.

"Okay."

"Look, I know we've had some falling out... but look at me. Look into my eyes."

"They're... not orange. I didn't notice at first. They're green... like grass. You've been cured?" I ask frantically. She nods, "This is amazing! Now you can be normal, like me." I pull her into a hug, then without thinking, we both kiss each other tenderly on the lips. I pull away first.

"This is too... much like before." Serana says. We did this right before we faced Harkon. Afterwards when I said we should get cured we said no... and it was over.

"But look, nothing can hurt us now. No more Tamriel. We're in here. Nothing can touch us." I say.

But knowing how life is, I hope I'm right.

A/N: Sorry for some Addie/Serana, but it was sort of building up. I will probably break them up next chapter. Did you know I was originally planning for her and Veezara to get together, or Nazir. Whatever. But here you have it. Don't worry, there'll be a resolution to the whole Astrid vs. the world thing.


End file.
